


I hate you : : I love you

by Multifandom_Otaku



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Frienimes, Katelyn - Freeform, Lucinda - Freeform, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, f/f - Freeform, female/female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: CROSS POSTED ON WATTPADLucinda is just your ordinary high school-aged witch. Magicks, potion-making, the works. But a monkey wrench got thrown into her plans of staying single all of highschool.And this monkey wrench was named Katelyn.Lucinda despised the girl for exploding the potions room more than once, and the bluette didn't really trust witches at all. But the heat exploding in her cheeks anytime Katelyn said something to her or complimented her in any way made her facepalm afterward in frustration.What was happening to her?Katelyn echoes the same question, although a bit denser. Anytime Lucinda even sent a look her way made her feel all fuzzy inside and made her heart beat a bit faster. The volley-ball star just couldn't figure out her feelings, and that confused her more. She was always so sure of herself, why not now?------------------------------------Hello! If any of you are homophobes, get the hell out.I won't tell you the ship because it is stated in the title, and the description above, so yeah.





	I hate you : : I love you

Lucinda is just your ordinary high school-aged witch. Magicks, potion-making, the works. But a monkey wrench got thrown into her plans of staying single all of highschool.

And this monkey wrench was named Katelyn.

Lucinda despised the girl for exploding the potions room more than once, and the bluette didn't really trust witches at all. But the heat exploding in her cheeks anytime Katelyn said something to her or complimented her in any way made her facepalm afterward in frustration. 

What was happening to her?

Katelyn echoes the same question, although a bit denser. Anytime Lucinda even sent a look her way made her feel all fuzzy inside and made her heart beat a bit faster. The volley-ball star just couldn't figure out her feelings, and that confused her more. She was always so sure of herself, why not now?


End file.
